The NMR Center maintains a collection of UNIX-based workstations for use by the NMR Center user community. The demand for off-line processing is still increasing significantly. In the past year, SPARC10 workstations have been added, along with an upgrade of the Sun file servers. The system is now connected with MRIPS, through which disk space can be purchased as needed by the users. Additional workstation upgrades or new workstations will be purchased as the need arises. These workstations are connected to the NMR Center network, which provides access to all the NMR instruments in the Center, as well as to the NIH backbone. Another responsibility is the design, installation, testing, performance monitoring, and maintenance of the NMR Center network (SPINet). The NMR Center contains an internetwork consisting of thick-ethernet, thin-ethernet, and local-talk physical media. This internetwork uses the TCP/IP and Appletalk protocol suites. A variety of bridging and interconnection devices are used to interconnect the various physical and logical networks. As the NMR Center grows, the network will continue to be adapted.